Say That You Love Me
by pinoys-can-rock
Summary: How will you feel if your bestfriend ends up engaged with another person? Nothing. But what if you happen to love her? Will you do anything to get her back? a John Cena fic
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: Hello again.. For people reading "Spirit of the Glass", I'm sad to say that I have removed the story 'coz I don't have any reason to finish it (sounds lame, I know). Anyways , I'm workin' on a new fic and I hope you guy's like it..:-))**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena or any WWE superstar involved in this fic, so sue me!**

**Chapter 1 : One Good Day Coming Up**

_February 14, 2005_

I know what you guys are thinking. 'Valentines' Day', so what? Big deal. Big deal? Of course it was a big deal. It was the date when I was born. Yep.

'February 14, 1984' was when Arlene and Jack Preston welcomed their 5lbs. baby girl, Juliet Leila Preston to the world. I hate to brag, but the name 'Juliet' isn't the best thing in the world. That's why I tell my friends to call me 'Julia' or 'Jules' or whatever they want to call me, I don't care.

But what I do care about is that I have a birthday bash tonight with my family and friends. Especially my friends by the names of Amy Lee Palmer and John Cena .

Yes, _John Cena. _Then again, I hate to brag.

'_How did we meet?'_ Me and John I mean.Well, OUR parents are bestfriends. _'How?'_ Well, that I don't know. And, for the record, we haven't seen each other for, like, 5 years. So I only see Amy these days. _So sad, _I know. I still contact him though. From e-mail to Yahoo Messenger. We would make conferences sometimes and invite everybody to join.

Sure, we would chat for hours. But I'm telling you, life isn't a picnic without John. But, who cares? He's coming tonight! Finally!

"Hey birthday girl, wake up!" It was at that time my mom called me from downstairs to bring my little brother to school. _Little brother_, sorta. He's 10. His name's Jared Foster Preston. And after I bring him, I have to go to work. Yep. I'm a voice coach. Anyway, I got up from my bed, went to the shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, kissed my parents goobye and walked out the door, tugging along my brother knowing it'll be one good day. At least I hope so.

_**(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I promise to make it better. Well, that's it for now..Please read and review!)**_


	2. Chapter Two: I'm Here

_**(A/N: Hey again! I would like to thank the people who sent me the reviews.. I'm glad you liked it.. Of course, this story is dedicated to you.. Anyways, here's the next one..:-)**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own John or any WWE superstar, so sue me!**

**Chapter Two: I'm Here**

"Come on, Joey." I encouraged my student, Joey Parker to make his voice louder.

"Ms. Preston, I can't to it." he said.

"You're overreacting. Come on, not a lot of boys come here to learn how to sing. You can make a difference."

"How?"

_Boy, do I have to explain everything to this kid?_

"Joey, look. Music is emotion. Music is feeling. When you sing you have to feel it. Don't be shy to make your voice loud, it can get everybody to sing along with you. Who knows? You might turn this country into one big karaoke machine." I finished.

He's practicing for a program in his school, lucky boy. Who knows? This boy's got potential. "So, whaddiya say? You in or out?" I gave him my hand. Then he took it.

"Fine, I'm in." he said finally cheering up.

"Good. Now, let's start from the top."

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

"Thanks again, Ms. Preston." Joey said standing up.

"No problem, it's my job anyways."

"See you tomorrow. Happy Birthday and Valentines' day!" he said taking his bag and walked out the door.

Sweet boy. I wish there more guys like him. Anyways, I need to head home, my party's starting at 7:00 and it's 6:32. Damn.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

When I walked inside the house, I heard music blaring and went out to the backyard. To my surprise, the party had already started.

"And here's the birthday girl!" my dad said over the mike.

Then, everybody looked in his direction and were looking at me. Mind you, there were 60 people (30: relatives, 30: friends) in the decorated backyard sitting on their chairs. Yes, there were tables too. I was kinda embarrassed 'coz I came to MY party 15 minutes late. I hate myself.

Suddenly, they all stood up and sang 'Happy Birthaday to me, and they got me this 3 layered cake with hearts on it (since it was Valentines' Day, of course). Then, I noticed that 2 people were missing from the crowd, Amy and John.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**(A/N: This part, nobody's POV).**_

"John, hurry up! We're late!" Amy honked the horn to John as he bought Juliet's gift.

"Aight, calm down! Jeez, I ain't no superman!" he said irritably as he entered the car, then Amy pulled out of the driveway and drove to the house.

"So, you really miss her?" Amy asked as she drove.

"Well, yeah. Man, these past 5 years was hell without her. I can't wait to finally see her."

"Ooohhh, You like her don't you?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"No I do not!"

"Liar, you do!"

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You don't?"

"I do." then, he immediately covered his mouth, as Amy's dropped open.

"Oh, shit."

"Busted." she said.

"No, Amy please! Don't tell her, please?" he pleaded.

"On one condition."

"Condition?"

"Are you deaf? Yes, condition." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Continue then."

"Jules has a boyfriend. His name's Ryan Stanton (A/N: Sorry, Ryan!). He won't be going to her party 'coz he's in Hong Kong. Some business of his. He didn't see her for 2 months straight because of his job." she explained.

"What does he do?"

"Something in finance. Although, I still doubt that's the reason he's been there for so long-"

"Wait, I don't see the point."

"That's 'coz I'm not finished yet." she said annoyed. "Anyways, I want you to just be there for her."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Never leave her, John. She's been pretty down these days. Ryan won't even go to her birthday party or even greet her a friggin' 'Happy Valentines' either. She misses him so bad. But, not as much as she misses you though." she said. "We're here."

'_Never leave her.'_ John recalled. That's exactly why I'm here.


End file.
